


Moo Moo Milk

by AbandonedSpot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, CowBoy!Keith, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fem!Lance, Groping, Jealous!Lance, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Multi, PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES BEFORE READING STORY!, Rimming, Small Boobs Appreciation, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: Lana didn't want to be jealous.She loved Shiro just as much as she loved Keith.She just... hated the fact her breasts were tiny compared to his.





	Moo Moo Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend. You know who you are and I love you. This is for you! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Important Notice: There will be an announcement and big updates coming to my account. I will be posting much on my AO3 profile, but please go to Tumblr to see the rest. It should show late this evening. 
> 
> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!:
> 
> This story is rated E for Explicit. 
> 
> Lance and Shiro are both cow hybrids that Keith lovingly owns. Everything is consensual and nobody is being forced. 
> 
> There will be lots of sexual things going on in this story including lactation kink. From both parties with male Shiro and female Lance. Lance is a female in this story who will be getting fucked. Shiro will be getting fucked. Keith is top in this story. 
> 
> There will be vaginal canoodling and ass canoodling. This is a threesome at the end with two guys and a gal. 
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THIS! Then don't read it. I'm serious, just close out the browser. If you continue reading it that is your fault. I gave you plenty of warnings. 
> 
> Also, Ages are as so:  
> Lana: 25  
> Shiro: 30  
> Keith: 26
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

"Lana, I think you're all dried up." 

"No! Keep going! I probably have more!" 

"Lana, no, that could hurt you." Keith scolded, scratching his girl's behind her ears making the little tail wag back and forth. Shiro made a small noise beside the woman and nuzzled her neck to show that it was okay. Making Lana whine as Keith took his hands away from the cow girl's sore nipples. The glass bottle from underneath taken away and a warm rag rubbing over her sore chest from all the mess that she had made. Once Keith was finished cleaning his girl he pulled up her brown cow printed bra and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

"Good job Lana," Shiro whispered, kissing the girl's neck.

But, Lana didn't care as she sourly looked at the milk bottle that wasn't even a quarter of the way full. Being placed beside Shiro's who had  **two** full milk bottles after his morning milking. Shiro had to go first as many time his chest would ache from how full they were and Lana couldn't take Shiro's suffering. Neither could Keith who set up the schedule of milking early for the male cow hybrid so that Shiro wouldn't wake with as much soreness. 

"Alright, why don't you two rest for now? I'll be back after checking on the herd." Keith promised. 

"Kay..." Lana sighed, not even bothering with Keith's usual goodbye kiss. Instead, she slowly made her way out of the special milking room and headed out towards the green pastures. Not noticing the worried expressions that were on both Keith's and Shiro's faces as they watched the literal cowgirl storm off. 

'It's not fair!' Lana pouted, walking around the beautiful green pastures with a scowl on her face. Usually, the pastures would calm her and she would be able to enjoy the day no matter how much her insecurities were biting her. But, today not even the green pastures or the beautiful ocean that the pastures overlooked could help calm her. 

The worst part was... that she felt guilty for her jealousy. 

'Cause... he doesn't deserve it... he did nothing wrong...' Lana sniffled, her ears lowering. She slowly made her way to one of the barns that were on Keith's property. Wiggling inside and grabbing her favorite blanket to throw on the large piles of hey that was stored inside the building. No matter how much cartoons and shows tried to show it laying on hay isn't comfortable. 

"Unless you have a thick comforter to place over it," Lana mumbled as she wiggled onto the blanket. 

The barn was always her favorite napping spot beside the pastures and the large swinging hammock. It gave her privacy and also allowed her a dark shaded place to cool off if the heat started getting to her. What's even better was that Keith had installed a large window that could open and close. Allowing a nice draft inside the barn so that Lance could still smell the fresh grass and the salt of the open ocean. 

"Lana?" 

"Hmm, what's going on Shiro?" Lana asked, turning a bit to see Shiro nervously standing in front of her. His ears were lowered and his tail sagged behind him as he looked at her with that sad kitten eyes that it made Lana whine. 

"No! No sad eyes! Come here!" She cried, opening her arms in welcome towards the other. Lana grunted as the larger man almost bulldozed into her moaning out her name and kissing her silly. Hands roaming around her body and one hand traveling down to slip past the tiny shorts that both she and Shiro wore. 

"A little pent up?" Lana asked, shivering when she felt a thick finger slide down against her clit. 

"Lana..." Shiro whined mouth at her clothed bra and nuzzling at her small breasts. Eventually getting the bra to move down a bit so that he can suckle at one of her tits, but being mindful as they had just gotten milked a few minutes beforehand. 

"Shiro, there's nothing there." Lana murmured, but it didn't seem Shiro cared as he was desperately sucking at her breast. It made Lana feel good and warm as he felt that warm mouth on her sensitive nipple. The finger that smoother over her clit now made it's way past her pussy lips and massaged around her hole. Making Lana moan and mewl at the pleasure before urging Shiro back up. Shiro did so reluctantly and wiggled his way so that Lana was on top of him. 

"So big..." Lana moaned, grabbing handfuls of Shiro's own massive chest. This made Shiro turn completely red and he sputtered as Lana nuzzled her face against the warm flesh. 

She loved Shiro's chest or man boobies as she liked to call them. Something that made Keith laugh and Shiro turn red so badly that he almost past out from the embarrassment. But, Lana loved and appreciate Shiro's beautiful breasts because they were perfect. A cow hybrid like Shiro was basically the poster quality for how hybrids should be. Shiro would probably win blue ribbons and gold trophies if Keith was interested in all of that show-off competition. 

Though, she also knew that others didn't like the scars that covered his body. 

To that, she would say fuck you and kick them where it hurts cause Shiro was amazing. 

"Lana..." Shiro whined, making the girl blink in surprise as she felt something hard and thick poke at her. 

"You know Keith doesn't like you using my holes without him being there." Lana teased, making Shiro whine against that as he thrust his hips up to push his cock against her shorts. 

"Don't worry... I got something else in mind." Lana promised, turning around so that she laid on Shiro with the other's cock right against her face for easier access. It was a delicious site to behold as Shiro's dick was huge and felt so good in whatever hole it was stuffed into. Sadly, Keith made a rule that Shiro couldn't fuck her pussy or ass unless he was there. But, he didn't say anything about using her own pretty mouth to satisfy their adorable lover. 

Without any more prompting, Lana started licking against Shiro's head with a moan. Loving the taste of the other's dick and using one of her hands to massage Shiro's left ball as the man whined and bucked from underneath. Shiro's balls were always so sensitive and it made Lana use her other hand to play with the right one getting another thrust up that caused Shiro's dick to rub against her mouth and right cheek. Precum making her face messy and yet a small tongue darting out to get a taste. 

"So good." Lana moaned, finally taking Shiro's head into her mouth. Shiro shouted in pleasure and couldn't help the shallow thrusts he now did in order to fuck Lana's mouth. Making the skinny hybrid above whine and have juices already soaking her little shorts from how horny she was becoming. She jolted though when she felt those hands moving some of the stretchy shorts aside with a hungry mouth trying to lick past her lips in order to get to the prize. 

The pleasure shocked Lana that she squeezed at Shiro's balls and screamed around his cock getting Shiro to grunt as he spilled inside the other's mouth. Lana moaned as the taste of Shiro filled her mouth and even dribbled down her lips because of how massive the load was. She struggled as she swallowed everything she could while Shiro whined with worry as he brought the girl back into his chest. 

"I'm sorry Lana," Shiro whined, but the other was completely blissed out to hear. Instead, she nuzzled Into Shiro's comfortable chest and sighed in relief as warmth consumed her whole body. 

"I love Shiro's boobies... the best boobies," Lana mumbled, a sleepy haze washing over her. Even though she didn't get off Lana always felt satisfied when giving her lovers pleasure. Something that wouldn't fly twice with her lovers as they always repaid her back that she was spilling with how full she would be. 

"Lana..." Shiro chuckled, nuzzling Lana and wiping away some of the cum that was on her face. 

"Shiro's boobies best boobies.... wish mine... were that great...wish I was... good like others..." She yawned, not realizing how Shiro did a full body freeze at her words. She fell asleep nuzzled the large mounds on Shiro's chest not realizing the distressed noises Shiro was making at Lana's confession. 

* * *

 'Somethings up.' Lana thought, resting on the couch with a suspicious glare as Keith and Shiro finished up with the dishes from dinner. 

'Yup... somethings definitely up.' Lana grumbled, seeing Keith give her a quick glance before going back to the dishes. Whispering things to Shiro that she couldn't hear because the damn radio was on playing some country song that Keith really liked to listen too. 

When Lana woke up from her nap she woke up alone and no longer in the barn. Instead of Shiro and the warm smell of hay, she woke up to no one and the warm smell of both of her lovers as she snuggled into the sheets. While she didn't mind waking up in their shared bed she was a bit miffed that Shiro would leave her. She was also confused as the other didn't usually leave unless something important came up. 

This made her a bit worried and caused her to go outside to see if everything was alright. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be out of order and all the animals that were on the farm seemed as calm as she left them. The only thing that was different was in the distance she spotted Shiro and Keith speaking with each other. Keith had his cowboy hat tilted down so she couldn't see his expression and Shiro's back was to her. But, it seemed like Shiro was explaining something in painful detail with how wild he was moving his hands. 

Ever since then the two have been looking at her with secret glances and concerned looks when they thought she didn't notice. It was nerve-wracking, but Lana bided her time to ambush them and see what exactly was going on with the two. She knew they were going to tell her with how much the two were twitching with every look she gave them and by look, she means a heated pout. She bets that they will be cracking after their night milking today. 

"Shiro, milking," Keith spoke, snapping his fingers and making Shiro nod as he went to the special room of the house. When Lana went to go with Shiro into the room Keith stopped her. 

"Whoa, their pretty girl," Keith whispered, taking the other's arm and pulling Lana into his chest. 

"Keith?" Lana asked, confused on why he stopped her. But, Keith didn't say anything at first and instead took of Lana's bra off in order to feel at her breasts. 

"Keith..." Lana whined, feeling those slim fingers grab, fondle and press at her sensitive tits. Getting a few droplets of milk to come out as Keith checked the fullness of each breast before nodding his head with a smirk. 

"Lana, get cleaned up. I have a special milking process I want to try with you." Keith informed, making Lana perk at information. Sadly, she couldn't demand more as Keith walked into the special room and closed the door shut with a soft click. While Lana was a bit sad that she wouldn't be with Shiro during the process she obeyed Keith and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Not noticing that Keith is behind in the milking schedule by two hours. 

By the time Keith and Shiro came back from the one-hour milking Lana would admit that she was starting to feel an ache in her chest. It was like her breasts were just too full and even the slightest touch made her wince with some discomfort. She never had a late milking before as Keith was strict when it came to her and Shiro's milking schedule. So when she noticed that they were late by two hours is when Lana definitely knew something was going on with the other two. 

"Keith.. I need milking," Lana whined, pressing her body to Keith who shushed his pretty girl. 

"Don't worry Lana, we got you," Keith whispered, staring at her breasts with hunger before guiding her straight past the special room and right towards the bedroom. 

"Keith! I need milking!" Lana demanded, trying to tug him back the special room only to be stopped by Shiro. She was about to snap at Shiro if it weren't for the lustful look he was giving her that sent a shiver down the spine. It was like Shiro's eyes were almost glowing in a primal urge as he gently guided Lana towards the bedroom. 

"What's going on? I need... I need to be milked!" Lana begged, little tears growing at the corner of her eyes promoting her two lovers to kiss them away. Keith gently kissed Lana on the lips before giving Shiro a signal that allowed the other to carefully take off Lana's clothes before his own. This made Lana whine as her back soon meet with a pile of pillows that propped her into a leaning back position on the massive king size bed. 

"Don't worry Lance, you'll be milked," Keith promised, a smirk on his face while Shiro moaned beside her. 

"Shiro, why don't you get started while I get undressed?" Keith asked, sitting back in order to start taking off his clothes. Before Lana could ask what Keith was talking about was when Shiro jumped on her. A hungry mouth latched onto Lana's sensitive nipple and the girl screamed as Shiro took a long suck. A little stream of milk started trickling out of her tit and Shiro moaned at the delicious taste as he possessively held her close. The action got Shiro a sharp smack on the ass by Keith making the other groan around Lana's breast. 

"Do you like getting your tit sucked on Lana?" Keith asked, watching Lana twitch under Shiro and push her chest more into the slobbering mouth that was on her. It was like Shiro was a man in a desert and someone just presented him a cold glass of water. Well, in this case, it would be a cold glass of delicious milk from his favorite gal. 

"I like it! I like it! I love it!" Lana chanted, making Keith chuckle as he leaned down and traced up kisses along Lana's boob. Marveling at how small they were and loving the warmth they gave off with every kiss and every touch. Keith along with Shiro would admit they were obsessed with Lana's tiny tits. Wanting to always touch them and to always kiss them until she's a puddle in their arms. 

"So slutty," Shiro growled, chewing gently on Lana's nipple making milk spurt into his mouth and for Lana to once again be a mess of moans and cries. 

"Yes, our little slutty gal. Don't worry, you'll be thoroughly milked." Keith growled, leaning down to finally take the remaining nipple into his mouth. Like Shiro, Keith wasn't really that gentle and started powerful sucks in order to draw out the stubborn liquid. Moaning when the rich milk finally touched his tongue immediately using his hands to try squeezing it out faster. The two men were obsessing over Lana's breasts and milk with Shiro wagging his tail in pure delight. 

"Aaaahhh... aaahhh... Keith! Shiro... aahhh... more! More!" Lana begged, her pussy becoming hot and wet with juices freely flowing out. Using only one hand Keith managed to spread Lana's right leg even father before sly fingers danced up and down the woman's pussy. The clear slippery liquid coating his fingers before he gently inserted one inside curling it upwards and massaging that spot that made Lana sing. 

When Lana's right breast was finally empty Keith pulled back in order to kiss the girl. Getting Lana to taste herself and placing the second finger inside before tugging her walls to stretch her out. But, what he had planned for her needed another preparation. Something Shiro wanted to do after he spoke to him on how the girl felt about herself. But, when Keith tried to pull Shiro off of Lana's nipple did his bull growl at him. 

"Shiro," Keith warned, slapping the other's ass hard. This gained another growl and Keith gave him a stern glare before another slap on Shiro's bubble cheeks. 

"Don't you want to prepare Lana?" He inquired, there was a warning tone in his inquiry. One that promised if he didn't obey then he wouldn't get to participate in any of plans they had made when Lana was asleep. It made Shiro give out a whine before he reluctantly let go of Lana's nipple with a loud grunt. Giving Keith a little pouty face before giving the other a guilty look and pressing forward to press his lips against Keith's. While Keith didn't like the spoiled attitude, he knew how he got with Lana. 

"Keith... Shiro...?" Lana asked, panting from below and making Keith smile as he caressed his perfect little cow. 

"Don't worry love. You'll like this soon." Keith explained, lifting the girls lower half and shoving his tongue so far up into her that Lana sobbed out in pleasure. Big fat tears rolled down her face as a hot tongue played inside her cunt making her twitched and shake in Keith's stronghold. Shiro leaned down in order to capture her moans into his own mouth sliding his tongue against Lana's in order to taste her. When Lana felt she was about to cum did Keith pull back from his dessert in order to stop her. Getting Shiro to kiss him in order to taste Lana's juices and moan as he cleaned Keith's face from the delicious fluids. 

"I wanna cum!" Lana growled, trying to use her legs to wrap around Keith's head and smash his face back into her vagina. 

But, Keith was stronger than her and placed Lana back down with no effort. He pinched her clit lightly as punishment making Lana growl in frustration but knowing not to push further. Keith smirked at Lana before motioning Shiro as he went to grab a something that was somewhere around the room. Lana didn't know what was going on until she was flipped onto her stomach with her ass being presented to the other horny lover. 

Without even speaking Shiro grabbed both of Lana's cheeks and pulled them open to reveal his prize. The little puckered whole opening and closing, still a little lose from the fingering the two gave her while they had dinner. Though, Shiro would admit his own hole was also a little lose from how Keith fucked him while Lana was asleep. 

"Shiro? SHIRO!" Lana cried, feeling Shiro pull a Keith and shove his tongue straight into her ass. Lana cried out and clutched onto the pillows as she rocked back onto Shiro's tongue. Moaning as it seemed to go just a little deeper every time she managed a good thrust back. While Shiro ate her out, he managed to sneak a finger inside in order to tug at her walls. Stretching her out much like Keith did and being able to slide in a second finger easily after some encouraging wiggles. 

"Look at you two. You're not even in heat and yet you're moaning like a bunch of whores." Keith purred, crossing his arms with lube in hand as he watched Shiro eat Lana out. Chuckling when the larger man grabbed at her tail making Lana almost purr in content at the harsh treatment. 

"What a cock slut." Keith chuckled, looking down at his beauty that in turn reached out towards him. 

Keith to this day was glad he was able to get Lana and Shiro so easily. No one realizing the treasure they could have gotten if they looked past Shiro's scars and Lana's smaller form compared to the other cowgirls. 'It doesn't matter though... they're mine now.' Keith mused, finally deeming Lana stretched enough as soon as Shiro started thrusting in a third finger. 

"Lana, are you thirsty?" Keith asked, signaling Shiro down who gently place Lana back onto the bed. The poor woman was shaking all over with her tail whipping at the covers and her ears practically shaking. It was much the same as Shiro, but with her, she has yet to cum and now she was growing ever so desperate. 

"... yes...?" Lana whispered, being truthful in her sentence. 

"Alright, Shiro," Keith spoke, getting Shiro to lay down and gently place the woman onto his body. Shiro blushed as he presented a nipple and Lana stared as.. it still had milk dripping from it. 

"Go on Lana." Keith encouraged, helping lift Lana's hips up before squirting lube all over pussy and ass hole. 

Lana sniffed at the nipple before finally taking it into her mouth with careful little sucks. Moaning at the delicious taste of milk that filled her mouth and continuing her drinking after seeing how much pleasure Shiro was getting from it. 

"Alright, up we go Lana. You can finally take your reward for being such a good girl." Keith rumbled, watching those beautiful hips raise up before slamming back down onto Shiro's rock hard cock. 

For a moment that is all Keith did, keep a watchful eye as Lana lifted her hips up and down Shiro's thick dick. Watching that pretty little cunt get spread open by Shiro's cock and seeing the juices and lube coat it in thick layers. It was making it easier for Lana to ride Shiro's cock as she continued to nuzzle into the other's chest. But, Keith was growing hungry and he grabbed at those naughty hips and plowed right into his pretty gal. 

"Such a fucking whore. I can feel you clenching both Shiro and I like a virgin taking it for the first time." Keith chuckled, watching Lana unlatch from Shiro's tit in order to let out little sobs. She wouldn't last long, being strung out too much and too far. So, Keith quickened his pace in order to get himself and Shiro to release alongside Lana. 

It wasn't hard with Shiro as feeling Lana clench down on him and seeing her messy face brought him over the edge. He grunted and held onto Lana tightly as he spurted his massive load inside her. Making Lana open her mouth in a silent gasp as she felt the warm load coat her inside and fill her up. The action made Lana squirt and she spasmed on the cocks as fluids rushed out from around Shiro's cock leaving nothing but a mess on the two hybrids. Keith did a few more thrusts before he came inside Lana's ass. Pulling out a little bit at the end so he can coat her backside loving how white strips painted that beautiful skin of hers. 

".... I... aaahh... love you...." Lana managed to get out. Completely scrambled in the brains as she managed to slip Shiro's dick out of her pussy before flopping onto the equally tired male. 

Keith chuckled, knowing they would need to clean up and yet allowing the two to rest in order to make the agonizing journey to the bathroom. With a satisfied smirk, Keith moved Lana a bit in order to reveal her red and bruised breasts. Her nipples completely sore with the treatment they were given and showing the marks of ownership Keith along with Shiro had on her. 

"Love you... too..." Shiro mumbled, rubbing his cheek along Lana's forehead who sighed in relief at the touch. 

"As do I. But, Lana, know that to us... you're perfect in every way," Keith spoke, making sure Lana looked at him as he said it. 

Lana could on nod at Keith's statement before her world turned black and she snoozed sandwiched between her two favorite boys. 

Lana never had any more insecurities about her body or breasts ever again. 

Nor did she have any more jealousy. 

She did, however, have a new milking ritual. 


End file.
